


Don't Wanna Think About It

by skytramp



Category: Great Men Academy สุภาพบุรุษสุดที่เลิฟ (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Practice Kissing, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/skytramp
Summary: “Are you ready to kiss her though?” Menn’s terrified expression is enough to make Nuclear laugh loudly and lean back. “Have you never kissed a girl, Menn?” He asks, still laughing through the question.“Have you?” Menn spits back just a split second too late for his indignance to read as genuine. “You have your date with Fon tomorrow, too, aren’t you nervous?”"Why would I be nervous? I’ve kissed lots of girls."Wherein Nuclear hasnotkissed lots of girls.
Relationships: Nuclear/Menn
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12





	1. Everything's OK

“So, tomorrow, huh? Are you ready?” Nuclear is sitting backwards in his chair, looking towards Menn and Love sitting at the table behind him. Class will be starting in a few minutes, but Nuclear loves to see how nervous Menn gets every time Mohn is mentioned. He sees the look on Menn’s face now, nervous and a little embarrassed as he avoids eye contact with everything except his notebook on the table in front of him. 

“Ready for what?” Menn asks quietly. By this point he’s gathered his nerves enough to look back at his friends and give a small smile. “I’m fine. I’m not worried.” Nuclear has to admit, it almost looks like Menn believes it at this point, but there is still a small blush on his cheeks. 

Love laughs a little and pats Menn on the shoulder. “Don’t be worried, Menn, I’m sure you’ll do well.” 

Menn nods and smiles back at Love, but looks a little startled when Nuclear grabs his sleeve, leans in, and whispers a bit too loudly, “Are you ready to kiss her though?” Menn’s terrified expression is enough to make Nuclear laugh loudly and lean back. “Have you never kissed a girl, Menn?” He asks, still laughing through the question. 

“Have you?” Menn spits back just a split second too late for his indignance to read as genuine. “You have your date with Fon tomorrow, too, aren’t you nervous?” 

Nuclear crosses his arms and smiles. “Why would I be nervous? I’ve kissed lots of girls, who do you think you’re talking to?” 

*~*

Nuclear has  _ not _ kissed lots of girls. In fact, Nuclear has kissed no one, and up until the moment that Menn turned his question back on him, it hadn’t occurred to him to be worried about that fact. 

Now he is  _ very _ worried. And he only has about 16 hours until he’ll be on a date with Fon and what if she expects him to be smooth and experienced and he can’t pull it off? He thinks through his options. It’s nearly too late to leave the dorm, so what can he possibly do between now and tomorrow afternoon? Plus, there is the fact that his friends all think he’s experienced with girls, and there’s no way he can admit to them that he was making it all up. 

The answer comes to him in two concurrent waves: Practice, and then,  _ Menn.  _ The best way to get better at something is always practice, but how can he practice kissing someone? There aren’t any girls in the dorm, so that leaves boys, and his friends all believe he doesn’t need the practice, however he knows someone who  _ does _ need the practice, and  _ also _ has a date tomorrow. 

It’s only a few minutes later that he’s knocking on the door to Menn and Love’s room. Menn answers, already dressed for bed, and Nuclear immediately grabs him by the arm. “Come with me.” He says, and they’re walking back towards Nuclear’s room before Menn has a chance to protest. He hears Love’s half hearted yell of surprise from somewhere behind them as the door closes. 

“Where are we going?” Menn says when he finds his voice. 

“My room, I’ve got an idea to help you.” Nuclear says, not bothering to keep the smile off his face. 

Nuclear doesn’t let go of Menn’s arm until he unlocks his room door and pulls him inside. “My roommate went home for the weekend.” Nuclear says by way of explanation for the empty room. He slips off his shoes and crosses over to flop onto his bed. 

Menn stands, still seemingly a little stunned, near the now closed door. “What do you mean to help me? I was trying to study, how is dragging me here helping?” 

Nuclear slaps the surface of his bed a few times. “Come over here, my friend, I’ve got a solution to your problem.” He laughs and moves himself until he’s sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed. Menn crosses the room to sit on the edge. He doesn’t ask another follow up question, simply waiting for Nuclear to explain himself. “So, you have your date with Mohn tomorrow morning, right?” The question is rhetorical, and Nuclear continues quickly. “And you’re nervous about it, so I thought to myself, how can I help my friend?” At this point Nuclear pauses, a little unsure how he’s meant to broach the  _ actual _ subject. He pauses long enough that Menn thinks the once-rhetorical questions now need an answer, and turns back to look at Nuclear.

“How…  _ can _ you help?” Menn asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“Kissing.” Nuclear answers, a little too loudly and perhaps with slightly more enthusiasm than he intended. He sits up a little straighter and makes solid eye contact with the middle of Menn’s t-shirt instead of looking him in the eyes. “I mean,  _ practice _ kissing, right? Because you know I’ve kissed lots of girls and I’m betting you haven’t kissed anyone, right? Well why don’t you let me help you out so Mohn won’t think you’re inexperienced. Isn’t that smart?” Nuclear smiles in self satisfaction at the very good and convincing description of his plan. 

“Kissing?” Menn asks, eyebrows raised. 

Nuclear nods. “For  _ practice _ .” 

“You and me?” Menn looks skeptical. 

“Do you see anyone else here? Plus, I can be a good teacher.”

“Okay.” 

“It doe-- Did you say okay?” Nuclear half chokes on his words. 

Menn nods. “You’re right that I need practice, and I don’t see why not. But you’re going to have to start, because I’m… not sure what to do.” 

Nuclear claps his hands together and both of them jump, somehow equally surprised. “Okay!” Nuclear says, and moves until he’s sitting next to Menn at the edge of the bed, both of them half turned towards each other, their knees almost touching between them. After all his cute nervousness, Menn now looks composed, resolved to the goal in a way that has Nuclear finding  _ himself  _ nervous, but no, he can do this. His plan is going perfectly, and he will learn to kiss before his date with Fon. He just has to… make the first move. 

“Okay.” Nuclear repeats, and takes a deep breath. “First you want to… make eye contact so you can tell if he, if she wants to kiss you.” He looks Menn in the eye at that point and this feels different than mind reading class, he takes another deep breath. “And once you’re sure, start leaning in.” His voice is nearly a whisper at this point, and as he leans he finds his hand resting against the top of Menn’s thigh. They’re only centimeters apart, too close for Nuclear to look Menn in the eye anymore, and he finds himself staring too intently at his lips. “Then you… pause.” Nuclear whispers, and swallows. “And see if… she closes the gap.” 

Menn closes the gap. Their lips touch and Nuclear’s hand tenses momentarily against Menn’s thigh in reaction. A second later Menn pulls back and looks at Nuclear. Nuclear, to his benefit, is pretty sure he looks completely composed, despite how his heart is racing. “Was that right?” Menn asks, and it’s in that moment that Nuclear realizes he’s still got his hand on Menn’s thigh. He pulls it back quickly. 

“Mmhmm” Nuclear clears his throat. “Yeah. Yep. Just like that. Very good for the first try.” 

“Are you okay?” Menn asks, looking concerned. Nuclear isn’t sure what Menn is commenting on, because he’s pretty sure he looks cool and composed and absolutely not startled by the experience. 

“Why wouldn’t I be? I’m great.” Nuclear laughs and stands up from the bed, dusting the non-existent dirt off his pants. “Do you feel more prepared now?” 

Menn looks uncertain. “I mean, I guess, but I was the girl in that, right? Mohn isn’t going to start the kiss, girls don’t do that. Can I….?” Menn stands and too quickly takes a hold of Nuclear’s arm at the elbow. They’re nearly nose to nose before Nuclear fully understands what’s happening and Menn stops. 

“Am I doing it right?” Menn whispers.

Nuclear takes a shaky breath. “Um. Yes.” 

Nuclear can only see Menn’s lips when he smiles slightly. “Then close the gap.” 

“Oh.” Nuclear’s brain catches up to the moment, he remembers that  _ he _ is the expert here, and he leans the few centimeters forward until their lips touch again. This time it feels a little different, and Menn doesn’t pull back quickly. Nuclear feels his knees shake slightly before, with a hand on Menn’s shoulder, he pulls back. 

Menn smiles again. “How’d I do?” He asks. 

Nuclear nods and quickly takes a few steps away. “Good. Quick learner. I’m sure Mohn will never believe you’re new at kissing.” He can’t seem to make himself look back at Menn any more, so he takes a seat at his desk and busies himself with adjusting notebooks. “Well, I need to study, do you think you can make it back to your room alone?” 

“Mm, yeah.” He hears Menn say before the sounds of him walking towards the door. “Um, thanks Nuclear. I’ll be going then.” The door shuts quickly behind him. 


	2. Give me the Right Way to Find You

_ Approximately 20 hours later _

Teacher Oh says it won’t take long for Nuclear to recover from heartbreak, but he’s not so sure about that. He can’t help but think back to all the fun he had with Fon, how pretty she is, how it felt like everything was going right… until it wasn’t. He knows now, he thinks, where he went wrong, but there’s no way to go back in time to fix his mistake, and by the sound of Fon’s voice on the phone, he’s not sure that she’ll ever forgive him even if he could fix everything. 

Nuclear’s alone in his room, feeling grateful that his roommate is home for the weekend, that way no one can see how gross he looks when he’s crying like this. It’s embarrassing, but he’s glad he was able to hold it together in front of Menn and Love when he got back to campus, and in front of Teacher Oh after Fon fully rejected him. He did well, he thinks, to look strong. Menn seemed so happy after his date with Mohn. Nuclear thinks about when he saw them together, Mohn seemed cute, if weird, but the way that Menn looked at her was like she was perfect. He smiled so much in just that minute that Nuclear is sure his face had to hurt by the time they parted ways. 

Nuclear wonders if Menn kissed her. 

At least one of them would have gotten something out of their practice, he thinks, if Menn had, but considering the thought too much puts a little twist somewhere in the pit of Nuclear’s gut that he doesn’t want to think about. Maybe he’s just hungry. He pushes his hair back out of his face and is a little surprised to realize he’s been crying and quickly wipes the tears away. He hears a quick rapping knock at his door. 

Nuclear doesn’t really bother to clean himself up before answering the door, and he’s sure he looks like a mess in his t-shirt and shorts. It’s not like he’s trying to impress anyone in the dorm anyway. Standing outside his door, hand raised for a second knock, is Menn, still wearing the clothes from his date, and looking a little shocked. Nuclear just takes a step back and wordlessly opens the door wider for Menn to enter. No one speaks until Nuclear has closed the door and Menn has stepped out of his shoes and further into the room. 

“You didn’t show up for dinner.” Menn says. “We were worried about you. Are you okay?” 

Nuclear crosses past Menn back towards his bed, and settles himself sitting up against the wall, tucking his legs under the covers. “I wasn’t really hungry.” Nuclear responds, and he’s more than a little ashamed to feel the tears welling up in his eyes again. Nuclear doesn’t hear Menn approach before he’s sitting next to him on the bed, back against the wall, on top of the blankets. 

“Nuclear, did something happen? You seemed okay earlier.” Menn sounds concerned, and Nuclear can clearly imagine the furrow of his brow without even looking at him. 

“I told Fon I’d leave my girlfriend for her.” Nuclear says, as plain as he can be. He’s spent the last few hours thinking of almost nothing else, but somehow it still feels distant. Menn just nods in response, and Nuclear glances at him from the corner of his eye before he continues talking. “She was upset I didn’t tell her about my girlfriend already. She doesn’t like me anymore.” 

Nuclear feels Menn’s arm wrap around his shoulder as he scoots closer until their bodies are nearly touching. “I’m sorry.” Menn says quietly, and Nuclear can feel the tears fully rolling down his cheeks at this point and wipes his face. 

“I broke up with my girlfriend, too.” He laughs, and he can hear how bitter it sounds as it turns into half a sob. “I don’t even know why anymore. I just felt stupid. Like a bad person.” Menn squeezes Nuclear’s shoulder as he takes a deep shuddering breath. 

“You’re not a bad person.” Menn says quickly, and without looking at him Nuclear’s not sure if he believes him or not. 

They sit in silence for a few breaths, and Nuclear is able to wipe his tears until he thinks they’ve stopped coming. Menn doesn’t move his arm, doesn’t move away. Nuclear tries to smile and force a laugh. “This is embarrassing. I didn’t mean to cry in front of you. Not very Great Men of me, is it?” 

Menn shakes his shoulder enough that Nuclear’s arm down at his side is pulled against Menn’s chest. “I don’t think that’s true. Great Men can cry, Nuclear, and you’re one of the best ones here.” 

Nuclear looks at Menn then, unable to imagine what Menn’s expression would be in that moment and too curious to let it pass without seeing for himself. Menn looks right back at him. His eyebrows are drawn with worry and a strand of hair is falling too far in front of his eyes and his mouth is set in that way it often is, half way between neutral and a frown, when you can tell he’s thinking too much about something. 

Nuclear moves forward before he thinks it through. His outside arm reaches around and cups the edge of Menn’s face as Nuclear closes the distance between them. He doesn’t wait for Menn to close the gap, he pushes right through and presses his tear-damp lips against Menn’s in a way he’s never kissed anyone and he can feel the shape of Menn’s jaw under the palm of his hand. The feeling only lasts a second before Menn pulls back, putting his own hand on top of Nuclear’s and gently moving it away. “I’m sorry, Nuclear.” Menn says, and Nuclear so desperately wants to run away that he wishes Menn wasn’t still holding his hand, that his legs weren’t tangled under the blankets, that he wasn’t in his own room. Menn must see the panic in his eyes because he keeps talking. “Don’t worry about it… It’s just, I really like Mohn. I’m sorry.” Menn releases Nuclear’s hand and they both scoot back, away from each other, too quickly. 

Nuclear nods and laughs, or he tries to but even he can hear how fake it sounds. “It’s fine. I’m sorry. I was just joking, anyway.” He doesn’t even know what he’s saying any more than he knows why he kissed Menn in the first place. He stands up out of the bed and pushes his hair out of his face before turning back towards the bed. Menn is still sitting down, legs bent to the side half underneath him, with his hair even more skewed than before, looking up at Nuclear with an expression halfway between pity and something unreadable. “It’s fine.” Nuclear repeats. “Thanks for… worrying about me, I guess. Thanks for coming.” 

Menn seems to catch the hint that he’s being asked to leave, and stands up, smoothing the blanket that was previously underneath him. “No worries. I’m glad I came.” He walks around the bed, and Nuclear thinks he’s going to head straight for the door, but instead he turns to Nuclear’s side of the bed and pulls him into a hug. “Sorry.” Menn says, quietly against Nuclear’s neck in a way that makes him shiver. “Talk to me… or Love… next time you’re sad like this. You don’t have to be alone.” Menn releases the hug before Nuclear even has a chance to return it, and pats Nuclear on the shoulder twice. “I’ll go first then. Have a good night. I better see you at breakfast, you’ll be hungry!” 

He leaves and the second the door shuts behind him Nuclear collapses back onto his bed. He wishes he knew what the hell just happened. 


	3. He Can't Force his Heart Anymore

_ Two Weeks Later _

Nuclear is trying very diligently to forget the events after Fon broke his heart. He thinks he's over her, or close to it, and has even started talking to a couple other girls online. He is not, however, thinking about kissing Menn. Sure, maybe that was something that Nuclear had done, but it wasn't like it meant anything! It wasn't the first time, and besides, Menn has seemed normal the last few weeks, other than what looks like a growing anxiety about not hearing back from Mohn. 

He has come to the conclusion that it's better just to forget about it. There isn't any bad blood between them, Menn is still his good friend, and one measly meaningless kiss isn't going to mess that up, right? 

"Nuclear." Love says, pulling his attention from the thoughts in his head back towards the lunch they are eating together. "Did you hear me at all?" 

"Sorry, Love, I was thinking about something. What did you say?" He plasters on his best smile, hoping to be forgiven for his inattention. 

Love waves his hand dismissively towards Nuclear's clearly pleading smile. "Don't worry about it, I was just complaining about Teacher Oh's class. I can't believe he ends it early so often."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Nuclear asks. 

"I  _ like _ his class, I just wish he taught it more."

"Aww, such a model student, you're going to give Good a run for his money. Do you want to be Dorm Monitor too?" Nuclear laughs at his own joke, which apparently wasn't too funny, because Love is staring a little too intently at his food instead of laughing along. 

"No way." Love eventually replies. 

They take a few minutes in silence, listening to the ambient sounds of campus around them and the chirping birds in the distance. Nuclear wonders where Menn is today, why he isn't eating lunch with them. Maybe Mohn finally replied to his Line and he's doing some happy dance back in the dorm. Nuclear accidentally laughs aloud at the thought. 

"What is it?" Love asks, looking curious. 

"It's nothing, just a funny thought." Nuclear replies, but then thinks better of it. If he can get away with discussing this with anyone without them figuring out the truth, Love might just be the person to talk to. "Actually… I was thinking about my friend. Back home, in my home town… he just told me about a situation he's been trying to deal with and he asked me for advice and I don't really know what to tell him, can you help me, Love?" 

Love nods and smiles. "I'll try!" 

"Okay! So my friend, he's got this friend." Nuclear pauses and then shakes his head, "Actually, this is going to be confusing, we'll call my friend Nick and his friend… Mint. So, Nick and Mint, they're good friends, like basically best friends, but one day when he was really sad, Nick kissed Mint and she stopped the kiss because she has feelings for someone else. She said everything was fine, that she wasn't mad or anything, but I--, Nick doesn't know what to do now. Can they still be friends?"

"Why does your friend need a nickname if he's not someone I know anyway?" Love asks, scratching at a point near his hairline. 

"Ugh, why are you focusing on that when I'm asking for your help, Love?" Nuclear whines and reaches across the table to shake Love's arm. "Don't you want to help your friend?"

Love pats at Nuclear's hand until he lets go of the sleeve. "Okay, let me think. Your friend Nick said Mint was fine, right? Why doesn't he just believe her?" 

"Can things really be fine after friends kiss though? Is it really that easy?" 

"I don't know for sure, but I think if they both agree it didn't mean anything romantic then it could be fine." Love nods and looks satisfied with his answer for a second, before a new thought occurs and he leans forward conspiratorially. "Unless Nick has feelings for Mint. Does he like her?" 

Nuclear, halfway through a sip of his drink, nearly spits it across the table in his hurry to answer. "Of course not! I mean, they're just friends."

"People sometimes get crushes on their friends, Nuclear." Love makes it sound like Nuclear is a child with the way he says it, but Nuclear thinks he probably deserves the attitude. 

"I'm not dumb… I just mean, Nick has told me he doesn't like her like that." 

"Okay, then they can be friends like normal, I guess. But, Nuclear, if Nick is so worried about this, I think he needs to talk to Mint about it, and maybe figure out for sure if he has a crush on her."

"I… I'll tell him." Nuclear smiles and takes a sip of his drink. "Thanks for your advice. Hey, unrelated but do you think Menn's looked a bit down lately? Do you know what's going on with him?" 

Love looks around seemingly to make sure Menn isn't nearby. "Mohn still isn't returning Menn's Line messages." Love looks a little sad at this idea, but continues. "I think he might be heartbroken." 

Nuclear thinks for a moment then smiles. "We should do something to cheer him up!" 

Love seems unconvinced. "I don't know, Nuclear, he isn't even talking to me about it, I'm not sure he would want anyone to draw attention to him being sad. He probably doesn't want us to worry about him."

Nuclear hardly processes Love's reply before he's planning ways to make Menn happy again. 

He spends the rest of the afternoon between classes trying to convince his older sister to get him beer. Luckily, Jan has always had a soft spot for her younger brother. The bigger problem is sneaking said beer into the dorm. 

Nuclear does eventually drag Love into his plan despite his protests, and between the two of them and Love's uncanny ability to dodge Good's patrols, they arrive, breathless and laughing back at Love and Menn's room with two dozen cans of cheer-up-Menn juice. 

Menn, himself, had come back from dinner an hour or so before and promptly showered and decided to go to bed, according to Love's account. Their room is mostly dark when Nuclear and Love arrive, and Nuclear can see the vague shape of Menn curled up under the covers on his bed. He finds himself inordinately relieved that Love is there, as it occurs to him that he hasn't been alone with Menn since he kissed him last. 

Nuclear, drops one of the cases of beer loudly on Menn's desk and laughs at the way Menn is startled out of sleep. "Wake up, sleepy head. It's Friday night, we're going to have fun!" 

A vague sleepy, whining sound comes from the direction of Menn and Nuclear laughs again. He pulls two cans from the case. They're mostly warm, but even the slight chill to the can is enough to make Menn jump when Nuclear places it against his cheek where he lays cocooned in blankets. 

Nuclear sits on the edge of Menn's bed, wiggling back until there's enough space for him and forcing Menn to sit up. 

"What's this about?" Menn asks, wiping his eyes and accepting the can pressed into his hand. 

"Nuclear wanted to-" Love starts before Nuclear interrupts. 

"Just for fun! Take a drink! Look, it's good!" Nuclear cracks his own can open and takes a big swig. It's a warm beer of whatever quality Jan thought her little brother was worth, but Nuclear tries very hard to keep the grimace off his face when he swallows. He thinks he pulls it off until he notices the look on Love's face and hears the giggle from Menn half behind him. "What are you guys laughing at? I don't see you drinking yet!" 

It takes three quarters of a single can for Love to get tipsy and sleepy enough that it takes Menn and Nuclear both to get him into bed. Nuclear grabs them both another can and they plop down on the floor on the opposite side of Menn's bed to avoid waking up Love. 

Nuclear lifts his can towards Menn. "Cheers." He says quietly and takes a drink. Menn follows suit, and Nuclear can't hide the smile at the sour expression on Menn's face when he swallows. They sit quietly for a few minutes, side by side with their backs against the bed and their legs stretched out in front of them, alternating drinks. 

"Is this your first time drinking?" Nuclear asks in a low voice. 

"Mm. Yeah, what about you?" Menn's reply is a little bit slurred and the sound of it makes Nuclear smile. 

"Nope." Nuclear replies. "I'm older than you, remember?" A few more seconds of silence pass before Nuclear continues in a quieter voice. "It's my second time."

Menn laughs at that, a quiet, half stifled giggle against his hand and Nuclear feels a heat rising in his cheeks that he's pretty sure is just from the alcohol. He feels the shifting of Menn's body next to him and then the weight of Menn's head against his shoulder. His muscles tense and he takes a quick breath in through his nose. Menn makes a quiet, satisfied noise as he adjusts his angle, and the edge of Menn's cheekbone digs sharply against the top of Nuclear’s shoulder. 

"Hey Nuclear," Menn asks, and Nuclear can feel the movement of his jaw, "do you think I'm unlovable?" 

Nuclear has the sudden urge to turn and give Menn a shake until he forgets that he ever thought that thought, but he's too tense to react. "Of  _ cour _ se not. Lots of people love you." He says.

"I mean, romantically… I know I'm not handsome. Maybe that's why she doesn't like me."

Nuclear can hear the start of a hitch in Menn's voice when he says those words. Instead of responding, Nuclear moves just enough to pull his phone from his pocket and opens the selfie camera, holding it out in front of them. In it he can see Menn's head on his shoulder against the backdrop of the side of the bed. Both of their cheeks are a little red, and there are tears at the edges of Menn's eyes. 

"Okay look here," Nuclear says, "see that?" He lifts his other arm just enough to point at Menn's jaw on the screen. "Now  _ that's  _ handsome! And look at that perfect nose! How could you say it's not handsome?" Nuclear is smiling now, a full joking routine, doing his best to make Menn do the same. 

Menn smiles a little and then turns his head to tuck his face into the top of Nuclear's shoulder so his face is no longer visible. Nuclear sees where Menn’s ear turns red before he puts his phone back down. He tries to keep his breathing even as he feels Menn's face through the thin fabric of his shirt. 

Nuclear can feel the movement of Menn's lips when he talks, face still hidden. "Then why doesn't Mohn like me back?" His voice is stifled through fabric but Nuclear can still hear how sad it is. 

"Look, I can't speak for her. I don't know why she's treating you like this but it's  _ definitely  _ her problem, not something wrong with you." Nuclear takes a breath. "You're amazing, you deserve better."

By the time Nuclear finishes his sentence he can feel Menn's face lift from his shoulder. Nuclear doesn't dare turn to look at him, and instead takes a long sip of what's left of his beer. He swallows heavily and in that moment feels a pressure against the side of his neck, and again, softer, and he realizes Menn is kissing him. Nuclear's hand shakes so much he barely manages to set down his drink before Menn pulls back and now Nuclear turns to face him. 

Menn's cheeks are still red, but the tears are gone. His eyes are wide, eyebrows raised, and his mouth is slightly parted. He looks like he's pleading and Nuclear has no idea how to give him what he wants but he desperately wishes that he did. Nuclear processes then, too late, when Menn's expression shifts to something more determined as he moves in and kisses Nuclear fully on the mouth.

This kiss is different from all of their others. Menn is taking the initiative, and opens his mouth slightly as the kiss deepens. Nuclear reacts, and holds Menn by the back of his neck with one hand as he turns until he's straddling Menn's lap and kissing him back against the edge of the bed. 

Menn's hands squeeze against the tops of Nuclear's thighs and he feels where his fingertips graze just under the hems of his shorts. Nuclear makes an involuntary noise in his throat at that and pulls back from the kissing just enough to catch a breath and look down at Menn below him. Menn doesn't let him look for long, before he leans up to again kiss the side of Nuclear's neck. Nuclear's hands are on Menn's waist, and he feels just the barest hint of Menn's skin beneath his shirt.

"Mmm, who's there?" Love's sleepy voice comes from across the room. 

Both of them freeze and Nuclear ducks, curling against Menn's chest so they are hidden below the edge of the bed. It feels like they're both holding their breath, until they can't anymore, and suddenly they're giggling. They cover each other's mouths, and then try to cover their own, but they've lost all composure and can't keep from laughing at the whole situation. 

They hear Love make another sleepy sound and then he doesn't stir again, and Nuclear and Menn giggle quietly there together until they're out of breath. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Note: I used he/him pronouns for Love only because from Nuclear's point of view at this point in canon, he only knew Love with those pronouns. 
> 
> I love... these boys/this show/etc. 
> 
> Fic and Chapter titles are lyrics from songs on Trinity's Elements mini-album, in order, because I'm a mess.


End file.
